The abbreviations "TIE" or "tie" are acronyms, which stand for "tyrosine kinase containing Ig and EGF homology domains" and were coined to designate a new family of receptor tyrosine kinases which are almost exclusively expressed in vascular endothelial cells and early hemopoietic cells, and are characterized by the presence of an EGF-like domain, and extracellular folding units stabilized by intra-chain disulfide bonds, generally referred to as "immunoglobulin (IG)-like" folds. A tyrosine kinase homologous cDNA fragment from human leukemia cells (tie) was described by Partanen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 8913-8917 (1990). The mRNA of this human "tie" receptor has been detected in all human fetal and mouse embryonic tissues, and has been reported to be localized in the cardiac and vascular endothelial cells. Korhonen et al., Blood 80, 2548-2555 (1992); PCT Application Publication No. WO 93/14124 (published Jul. 22, 1993). The rat homolog of human tie, referred to as "tie-1", was identified by Maisonpierre et al., Oncogene 8, 1631-1637 (1993)). Another tie receptor, designated "tie-2" was originally identified in rats (Dumont et al., Oncogene 8, 1293-1301 (1993)), while the human homolog of tie-2, referred to as "ork" was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,860 (Ziegler). The murine homolog of tie-2 was originally termed "tek." The cloning of a mouse tie-2 receptor from a brain capillary cDNA library is disclosed in PCT Application Publication No. WO 95/13387 (published May 18, 1995). The TIE receptors are believed to be actively involved in angiogenesis, and may play a role in hemopoiesis as well.
The expression cloning of human TIE-2 ligands has been described in PCT Application Publication No. WO 96/11269 (published Apr. 18, 1996) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,073 (published May 28, 1996). A vector designated as .lambda.gt10 encoding a TIE-2 ligand named "htie-2 ligand 1" or "hTL1" has been deposited under ATCC Accession No. 75928. A plasmid encoding another TIE-2 ligand designated "htie-2 2" or "hTL2" is available under ATCC Accession No. 75928. This second ligand has been described as an antagonist of the TIE-2 receptor. The identification of secreted human and mouse ligands for the TIE-2 receptor has been reported by Davis et al., Cell 87, 1161-1169 (1996). The human ligand designated "Angiopoietin-1", to reflect its role in angiogenesis and potential action during hemopoiesis, is the same ligand as the ligand variously designated as "htie-2 1" or "hTL-1" in WO 96/11269. Angiopoietin-1 has been described to play an angiogenic role later and distinct from that of VEGF (Suri et al., Cell 87, 1171-1180 (1996)). Since TIE-2 is apparently upregulated during the pathologic angiogenesis requisite for tumor growth (Kaipainen et al., Cancer Res. 54, 6571-6577 (1994)) angiopoietin-1 has been suggested to be additionally useful for specifically targeting tumor vasculature (Davis et al., supra).